


Christmas Cake

by Shinkukka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Otogari Adonis (mentioned), baking together, blatantly hinted adosou, secretenstars2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkukka/pseuds/Shinkukka
Summary: Happy holidays to twitter user @puddingly!!wholesome Akatsuki unit bonding through baking christmas cakes!





	Christmas Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy what I'm decided to got with! it’s beep agense since I last read any Akatsuki translations so I'm sorry if this is a bit rusty ;;

It had all begun one afternoon after practice.

  
With starfes around the corner, all the units were busy preparing, and the student council was nearing chaos with the amount of requests for new years increasing their already busy workload. Therefore, it was rare for the entire Akatsuki to linger in the practise room well after their actual practise had ended.

Souma took a drink of his water bottle and looked to the other side of the room, where Keito was still stretching while chatting quietly with a shirtless Kuro, in the middle of changing. Seeing this as the best opportunity he’d get, Souma decided to break into their conversation.

“Hasumi-dono, Kiryu-dono, if someone was to make lunch for you, what would you want to eat?”

Both of his unit mates paused on their conversation to turn their attention on him.

“Depending on the ingredients available, probably steak,” Kuro was the first to answer him. “But the nutritional values should be properly considered, the most important thing to a meal is a good balance.”

“Yeah, and for me it’d be important to be able to finish it fast or while going over some paperwork, in case I have to deal with student council work on my lunch break,” Keito continued. “As long as it doesn’t have beans.”

Souma frowned a little. It was surely the answer he had expected, but not the answer he had been looking for. Kuro and Keito glanced at each other, before they focused on Souma again.

“Kanzaki, if I may ask, why are you inquiring about our food preferences?” Keito asked, his voice a tad bit softer than usual.

“It’s just-, you know how I’ve been helping Adonis-dono by making lunch boxes for him. With Christmas around the corner, I was wondering if,” Souma began, a tint of red forming on his cheeks, lowering his voice towards the end. “If I could do something a bit more special, I guess…”

His seniors didn’t need to hear the end of Souma’s sentence to figure the situation out. It was all written on his face.

Kuro pulled his shirt over is head, before crossing the floor to where Souma was sitting.

“Don’t worry about it too much Kanzaki. We’ll help you think of something,” Kuro said, crouching down to pat Souma on the head.  
Before Keito had the chance to protest, Souma looked up at Kuro, eyes bright from excitement and gratefulness.

“Thank you so much, Kiryu-dono, Hasumi-dono!”

\-----

So, it was decided that the unit “Akatsuki” was to meet up on a Sunday at the station nearest to Kuro’s home, where they’d all make their way to the nearest grocery store to pick up ingredients, and then to Kuro’s house. What they were making had been decided in their last unit practice.

“Cake,” Kuro had said, very determined by his choice. “If it’s for Christmas, it’s got to be cake.”

“You know how to make a cake, Kiryu-dono!?” Souma had asked in awe.

“Nothin’ fancy, but it’s the thought that counts, right?”

All through this exchange, Keito had a look of disbelief on his face, that went completely ignored by his two unit mates.

And so, they had decided on Christmas cake.

\-----

“How ‘bout first, I’ll show you how to do it and make my cake, and then you can try it yourself with me makin’ sure you get it right?” Kuro asked when they had made it to his house.

The whole unit was standing in Kuro’s kitchen, all wearing their own aprons, except for Keito, who hadn’t brought an apron, so he was loaning one from Kuro.

“Care to elaborate how I ended up in this situation again?” Keito asked, holding his apron by the white frills.

“Taste testing?” Kuro offered. “But if you mean the apron specifically, ‘m sorry, it was the only spare we have, and when in kitchen, you need to be suited for kitchen.”

Keito sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Fine. But if I’m wearing this thing, then I’m actually helping out. Just tell me what to do okay?”

Kuro smiled gently.

“Sure, that’s fine. We can get started right away since I left the eggs warm up before coming to meet up with you.”

\------

Everything went relatively well with Kuro’s cake, but that was a given. Kuro knew what he was doing, and Keito was good at following orders.

The hell broke loose when it was Souma’s turn.

\-----

“I get that you can’t get the cake to rise, but how on earth did this one manage to burn on our watch, Kanzaki?” Keito asked, at the end of his wit.

“Calm down, Hasumi,” Kuro said, taking the burnt attempt of a cake out of the oven, and flipping it out of the pan. “Can you wash the bowl while we get started on the new batter?”

Keito sighed but turned towards the sink, while Kuro directed his attention to the mortified Souma.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it Kanzaki. Third time’s the charm, right?” Kuro said, while patting Souma on the back.

Souma nodded, getting up from the chair.

“So I start with the eggs and sugar...”

\-----

Kuro was right. Third time was the charm.

Keito had to console the crying Souma as Kuro got the perfect cake out of the oven.

“Now we’ll let it cool down a little, before we cut it and fill it,” Kuro said, putting the cake on the table next to the oven.

After that, he went to the fridge, and took his own cake and a bottle cream out, bringing them to the table. Keito took the cream and started on the “whipped” part

“You can only cut it into two if you want to, or make more layers.”

Then, in what seemed like only a few seconds, Kuro had a knife out, and cut his cake in three even pieces.

“This should be an easy part for you Kanzaki, since you have experience with blades,” Kuro joked.

“All that’s left now, is to make the cake look nice, you can do whatever you feel comfortable with,” Kuro said, putting the rest of the whipped cream onto the cake, as Keito brought some fruits out of the fridge.

Souma watched in awe as Kuro worked on the cake. The closer to finishing Kuro got, the more tears formed in Souma’s eyes. Keito ruffled Souma’s hair, standing next to him.

“Kiryu-dono! Hasumi-dono! I want to thank you both for taking so much time to help me with all this!” Souma sobbed.

Keito turned to look at Kuro, whose cheeks were turning slightly red.

“It was no trouble, right Hasumin?”

Smiling fondly, Keito turned his gaze back to Souma.

“Yeah. The best way for you to repay us back, is to enjoy your christmas date tomorrow."

\-----

The next day, somewhere in the city, there were two teenage boys, enjoying each others company, mixing in with the rest of Christmas celebrators. A few hours later, one of them would be touched by the others love and effort. A few hours later, the other one would be filled with pride and adoration.


End file.
